The Animal Resources Facility at Jewish Hospital serves investigators whose combined funding from federal sources is greater than $2,000,000/year and serves as a resource for training of predoctoral and postdoctoral fellows. Clearly, production and maintenance of healthy animals is vital to this research community. Therefore, the long range goal of the Animal Care Facility is twofold: first, to provide superior care of all experimental animals housed in the Facility and second, to produce sufficient numbers of the appropriate strains of healthy mice to meet the needs of the numerous investigators served by this Facility. To obtain this goal, it is necessary to update our facility by replacing existing equipment and undertaking major improvements in the physical plant. These improvements are addressed by the specific aims which are to: 1) replace defective, worn or inappropriate equipment; and 2) to implement rennovations and alterations to optimize operation of the Animal Resources Facility. These aims are directed toward enhancing the quality of animal care in order to provide healthy research subjects as well as to meet legal requirements for human care of laboratory animals. The purpose of this application is to obtain funds to offset the cost of implementing the specific aims. Funds are requested to purchase a tunnel type cage washer, laminar flow isolation systems, 2500 mouse cages and filter units, and stainless steel shelving. In addition, funds are requested to install the new washer and renovate 3 rooms to provide adequate space for the cage washer and improve the flow of clean and dirty supplies through the facility. A portion of the Facility Director's salary, the cost of veterinary care and diagnostic services for a 3 year period have also been requested. Finally, funds are requested to defray the cost of an ongoing comprehensive animal health surveilance program.